Dandy Collection
Looking for a particular item? Ctrl - F for it in the dungeon list: Dungeon List Here's a link to a Japanese site that has all of them, although quite a few aren't available yet in the English version:http://gamecentergx.at-ninja.jp/yamadakun/collection.html 1) Iron set - DEF +1 Iron Helmet, Iron Armor, Iron Shield Max DEF: 13 (Max upgrade level: 5) 2) Bandit Set - HP +5 ATK +1 Barbarian Helmet, Barbarian Garb, Skull Shield Max DEF: ?? 3) School Uniform Set - HP +10 School Hat, School Uniform Max DEF: ?? 4) Rat School Set* - HP & Critical +8 Learn: "Rat Hurricane" Chu Knight Helmet , School Uniform Max DEF: 11 5) Cat Student Set - ATK +5 SPD +10 Learn "Ratcat Killer" Nyan Knight Hat, School Uniform Max DEF: ?? 6) Collage set - HP & SPD +17 Learn "Hang in There" Turd Hat, School Uniform Max DEF: ?? 7) Chef Set - Learn "Knockback" Chef Hat, Chef Uniform Max DEF: ?? 8) Nature Set - SPD +50 Turd Hat, Leaf, Pot Lid Max DEF: ?? 9) Naked Hero Set - HP AGL +12 Leaf (Can't equip anything else, aside from a weapon) Max DEF: ?? 10) Hunter Set - Accuracy up Hunter Cap, Hunter Garb Max DEF: ?? 11) Pantyman Set - SPD & ATK +5 Panties, Lady Underwear Max DEF: ?? 12) Chu Knight Set - Critical chance up by 20, learn "Rat Hurricane" Chu Knight Helmet, Chu Night Armor Max DEF: 13 13) Minotaur Set - HP +5 Learn "Beast Killer" Minotaur Head, Minotaur Pants Max DEF: ?? 14) Steel Set - Def +2 Steel Helmet, Steel Armor, Steel Shield Max DEF: ?? 15) Wind Set - HP & SPD +5 Learn "Pinch Falcon" Wind Scarf, Cape of the Wind Max DEF: 20 16) Foot Soldier Set - HP +5 Foot Soldier Helmet, Foot Soldier Armor Max DEF: ?? 17) Army Set - Learn "Pinch Boom" Camouflage Hat, Camouflage Clothes Max DEF: ?? 18) Samurai set - HP +10 Samurai Helmet, Samurai Armor, Shield of Wisdom Max DEF: ?? 19) Duck set - Learn "Natural Heal" Duck Hat, Duck Outfit Max DEF: ?? 20) Son Gokuu set - HP +5, Accuracy up Son Gokuu Band, Son Gokuu Wear Max DEF: 20 21) Magic Knight set - Learn "Magic Guard" Magic Helmet, Magic Armor, Magic Shield Max DEF: ?? 22) Mage set - Learn "Magic Power Up" Mage Hood, Mage Robe Max DEF: ?? 23) Nyan Knight set - SPD +20, Learn "RatCat Killer" Nyan Knight Hat, Nyan Knight Suit, Cat Food Tin Max DEF: ?? 24) Noble set - HP +5 Learn "GOLD Bonus" (This is in all caps for some reason, probably an error, you receive "Gold Bonus" in reality) Noble Hat, Noble Cape, Noble Shield Max DEF: ?? 25) Thief Set - HP +5 Learn "Gold Bonus" (This is an error, you actually learn "Petty theft", I emailed the developer so this may be corrected in the future.) Thief Hood, Thief Clothes (Dropped by Chairman Ayanakoji) Max DEF: 17 26) Firefighter set - Learn "Fire Guard" Firefighter Hat, Firefighter Uniform Max DEF: ?? 27) Metal set - Learn "Pinch Metal" Metal Helm, Metal Suit Max DEF: ?? 28) Empire set - HP +15 Empire Suit, Empire Bag Max DEF: ?? 29) Dragon set - ATK +4, Learn "Breath Guard" Dragon Helm, Dragon Armor, Dragon Shield Max DEF: 36 30) Goemon Set - SPD +15 Learn "Petty Theft" Goemon Hood, Goemon Costume (Evolves from Thief set) Max DEF: 25 31) Queen set Critical rate +20, sleep resistance Queen Glasses, Queen's Dress (Dropped by Komebitsu) Max DEF: ?? 32) Heck Queen Set - Critical rate +30, Sleep + confusion resistance Hack Queen Glasses, Heck Queen's Dress (Evolves from Queen Set) Max DEF: 24 33) Momotaro set - ATK+3, Hp +15 Momotaro Headband, Momotaro Kimono (Dropped by Masamune) Max DEF: ?? 34) Warrior Momotaro Set - ATK+6, HP+15 Peach Warrior Helm, Peach Warrior Armor (Evolves from Momotaro set) Max DEF: 30 35) Priest Set - Learn "Pinch Heal" Priest Hat, Priest Robe 36) Exorcist Set - Hp+10, Learn "Pinch heal" Exorcist Hat, Exorcist cape (Evolves from Priest Set) Max DEF: ?? 37) Demon Lord Set - Learn "Mirror Shield" Demon Lord Helm, Demon Lord Armor (Dropped from Flying Ayanokji) Max DEF: ?? 38) Demon Cow Lord Set - HP ATK DEF+5, Learn "Beast Killer", "Mirror Shield" Minotaur head, Demon Lord Armor Max DEF: ?? 39) Great Demon Lord Set - Learn "Magic Guard", "Mirror Shield", "Magic Power Up" Demon King Helm, Demon King Armor (Evolves from Demon Lord Set) Max DEF: ?? 40) Sailor set - HP +10, Critical +30 Schoolgirl Wig, Sailor Suit, Cold Beer Max DEF: ?? Available from Aja (Yamada Underground, Aja's tower) 41) Iron Mask Set- ATK DEF +5, Learn "knockback" Iron Helmet, Sailor Suit Max DEF: ?? 42) Sailor Yamada - Learn "Pinch Heal", "Pinch Critical" sailor knight tiara, sailor knight wear, sailor knight shield Max DEF: ?? 43) Pharaoh - Hp +7 Resistance to poison and confusion Pharaoh Head, Pharaoh Body, Pharaoh Shield Max DEF: ?? 44) Wood Set - Learn "Pinch Transform" Wood Afro, Wood Body, Wood Shield Max DEF: ?? 45) Goblin Set - Learn "Pinch Critical" Goblin Head, Goblin Body Max DEF: ?? 46) Pumpkin Witch Set - Learn "Transform Ball" Pumpkin With Hat, Pumpkin Witch Cape, Pumpkin Witch Shield Max DEF: ?? 47) Bee Soldier Set - Critical +15, Poison resistance Bee Warrior Helm, Bee Warrior Armor Max DEF: ?? 48) Fancy Lord Set - Learn "Rowdy Samurai" Fancy Lord Head, Fancy Lord's Kimono, Fancy Fan Max DEF: ?? 49) Dracula Set - Learn Bloodsuck Dracula's Hat, Dracula's Cape Max DEF: ?? 50) Golem Set - Learn "Pinch Barrier" Golem Helm, Golem Armor, Golem Shield Max DEF: ?? 51) Treasure Hunter Set - Learn "Gold Bonus" Treasure Hat, Treasure Wear, Max DEF: ?? 52) Pirate Set- Learn "Summon Momoze" Pirate Hat, Pirate Coat, Pirate Claw Max DEF: ?? (Low?) 53) Birthday Set Learn "Cracker Attack" and "Level Up Now" Birthday Hat, Birthday Suit, Birthday Shield Max DEF: ?? 54) King Yamada Set - HP+10, Learn "Element Damage Half" (Actually you learn Fire Guard, Ice Guard and Thunder Guard) King Yamada's Crown, King Yamada Cape, King Yamada Shield Max DEF: ?? 55) Asparaguster Set - HP DEF SPD ACC EVD +2 Asparaguster's head, Asparagus Body Max DEF: ?? 56) Dark Knight Set '- ATK+4 Learn "Dark Shroud"("Actually learn Darkness Wrap") and "Owl Power"' Dark Knight Helmet, Dark Knight Armor, Dark Shield Max DEF: ?? 57) Mechacha Set - Learn "Pinch Magic Barrier" and "Auto Magic Barrier" Mechacha Head, Mecha Magic Robe Max DEF: ?? 58) Gilgamesh Set - Learn "Pinch Brute Force" and "Splinter Pursuit" -> (Actually learn "Attitude Attack") Gilgamesh's Helmet, Gilgamesh Armor Max DEF: ?? 59) B-Boy Set - Learn "Check it Out"! ACC +5 B-Boy Cap, B-Boy Outfit, Boombox Shield Max DEF: ?? 60) ??? ??? Max DEF: ?? 61) Yokozuna Set - HP+20, Learn "Bump" and "Shuffle Step" (Actually learn "Bumpin'" and "Shuffle") Yokozuna Topknot, Yokozuna Wrap Available from cleaning stamps Max DEF: ?? 62) Area 51 Set - Learn "Meteyo" and "Call UFO" HP & ACC +5 Area 51 Head, Area 51 Body Max DEF: ?? 63) ??? ??? Max DEF: ?? 64) Occhaman Set - Learn "Uncle Ninja Magic", "Twirly Dance", and "Uncle Ninja Yakitori" (This is an error or joke, You actually learn "Ninja Phoenix" and "Ninja Dance") Occhaman Helmet, Occhaman Suit, Occhaman Shielf. (Yes Shielf) All these parts are available in the secret shrine from the right red dragon, it always drops one part per trip. Max DEF: ?? 65) ??? ??? Max DEF: ?? 66) ??? ??? Max DEF: ?? 67) ??? ??? Max DEF: ?? 68) ??? ??? Max DEF: ?? ----------------------Skills---------------------- Attitude Attack - Thorns will damage the enemy once or twice after attack Auto Magic Barrier - Cast Magic Barrier at the start of a floor Beast Killer - Increases damage to goblins and beasts Bloodsuck - Sometimes attacks beast-like enemies, restores a little HP Breath Guard - Greatly decrease damage from all breath-type attacks Bumpin' - Knock all enemies back in a straight line with a burst of sumo energy Check it Out - Yamada sometimes starts to rap after attacking. Let him finish his breakdance by not touching the screen and it will damage all enemies Cracker Attack - Sometimes deal 1~2 extra hits of fixed damage when attacking Darkness Wrap - Super-rare skill: very rarely blinds all enemies during a battle Fire Guard - Damage from fire attacks goes down by half Gold Bonus - Receive more gold (20% I think) Hang in There - Sets your HP to 1 on an attack that would have normally killed you. Ice Guard - Halves damage done by ice attacks. Sometimes prevents freezing! Knockback - Knocks enemies back one square if there's nothing behind them! Level Up Now - Increases EXP received Magic Guard - Halves magic damage and heal amounts Magic Power Up - Magic attack damage goes up considerably '''Meteyo - '''At floor start: sometimes cast the ancient spell "Meteyo" to damage all enemies Natural Healing - Sometimes recover HP, Rare skill! Ninja Dance - Damage and confuse enemies and add "Falcon" status when HP is critical! (Actually seems to give YOU confusion along with Falcon, also seems to do it at random rather than when HP is critical. The confusion doesn't last as long as the Falcon does, and you sometimes can still hit things when confused so it's still fairly good.) Ninja Phoenix - A flaming bird attacks enemies and heals when HP is critical! Owl Power - Big increase to damage dealy on dark floors. Also reduces damage received! Petty Theft - Reduces treasures lost when escaping a dungeon Pinch Barrier - 20% change of casting Blockade when HP is dangerously low Pinch Boom - Explosion damages surrounding enemies when HP is in a pinch Pinch Brute Force - Attack rises in a pinch Pinch Critical - Increases chances of critical attack when HP is dangerously low Pinch Falcon - Sometimes achieve "Falcon" status when HP is critical Pinch Heal - Sometimes cast "Heal" when HP is critical Pinch Metal - Sometimes turn into metal when HP is in a pinch Pinch Transform - Sometimes transform closest enemy when HP is in a pinch RatCat Killer - Increase damage to rats and cats Rat Hurricane - Sometimes calls a wave of rats at the start of a floor Rowdy Samurai - Rare skill: a Rowdy Samurai sometimes appears at the start of a floor Shuffle - Break most traps in path using a sumo wrestler's trademark movements Summon Momoze - Small chance to summon High Priest Momoze. Damages enemies in the middle 3 columns '''Summon UFO - '''High chance a UFO enemy will appear at floor start Thunder Guard - Halves damage received from lightning attacks Transform Ball - Rare: Transforms a nearby enemy into tree or mushroom